Lost until I met you
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Run. Run faster. Run for your life. Run to get away from hell. And never look back, because if you do, they will get you. M/M. OC (not MarySue). Rated M for a reason. Multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for angelmouse666, someone I met a few days ago and that proposed me to do something I haven't tried so far: to work with an OC of her own.**

**I hope you all will like it. **

* * *

_Run. Run faster. Run for your life. Run to get away from hell. And never look back, because if you do, they will get you._

The words echoed in his head as he ran through the humid forest of North Carolina. He knew the police was tracking him down. That's why he had run all the way from the coast of the state to the mountains.

He had practiced sport all his life, he played football at school, he went to the gym… but there was no comparison between running on the city, with pavement streets and running through the forest where the soil was everything but even. He had fallen numerous times and he was lucky that he didn't sprain an ankle yet or torn a muscle.

But he was tired and weak. He hadn't eaten a hot meal in months and he hadn't gotten a good sleep either.

He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't see the small cliff right in front of him.

He felt the dirt sticking on his face, the dead leaves tangling in the dark mess that was his face, some of the earth going straight into his mouth, the rocks hitting his middle section and legs. And his body finally stopped moving, going limp and motionless in some hard surface.

"Jeff! Look out!" He heard someone yell.

_Run. Run faster… _The words hit his mind again and he forced himself to open his eyes when the steps stopped right next to him as he tried to comprehend that he was going to be sent home. Back home. Bach with him.

He focused his eyes on the two men that kneeled next to him and he almost sighed when he realised that they looked nothing like cops. One of them, the one that seemed older had a really long curly black mane tied up in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin, really well build up. The other one, had dark brown hair with a whitish streak in his right side of the head, green eyes, tan skin but not as much as the other man and also well built up. He also caught a glimpse of tattoos in his arm.

"Jesus Christ!" The older muttered. "We should drive him to the Hospital."

At that, the boy got feisty, using an energy he didn't even know he still had. "No hospital! No! Please! He clung to the first one he found. "Please. No hospital. They…bring…me…back… him…" He said before he finally lost consciousness.

"What do we do now, Matty?" The green-eyed one asked.

"We can't leave him here. We'll bring him home. We are not that far." He said as he picked the boy up. "My god. He is a fucking toothpick!" He exclaimed.

They trotted back home, carefully not to startle him. Once inside the house, they hurried to lie the unknown boy down on the guest room's bed.

"I'm going to make him a soup or something. He needs to fucking eat something." The raven-haired man said.

"Ok Matty." Jeff said. "I'll get some clothes for him."

It wasn't long until both brothers were back into the guest's room, one carrying fresh clothes and the other one a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup.

"Oh fuck!" Matt cursed when he saw what time was it.

"What?"

"I have a meeting in forty-five minutes." He yelled as he started to go to the bathroom: when they found the boy they were running, as they always did on the morning. "Can you take care of him?"

"Sure. Don't worry." Jeff said.

In fifteen minutes Matt was ready to go. "If he wakes up or something text me. It shouldn't last more than an hour and half." He said and Jeff nodded. "Do I look good?" He was wearing a grey suit and with a black tie.

"You look perfect." Jeff said as he put the tie straighter and the older smiled.

After a quick kiss in the cheek Matt ran to the garage and jumped in his black corvette and took off to the town where he had his office.

* * *

Jeff took a really quick shower, dressed in an old sweat pants and one of the older T-shirts that belonged to Matt. He sat down on the bed, next to the strange boy and cleaned his face with a soft wet rag.

And suddenly, the boy opened his eyes, a big blue eyes, and when he saw Jeff he cornered himself, looking at him as if Jeff was a wolf and he was a little dear.

"Hey. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Jeff said, smiling sweetly, his green eyes half-lidded. "Ya told us that ya didn't wanna go to hospital, remember?" He nodded, taking in the thick Southerner twang and remembering that he had fallen off that cliff and that two men stopped and wanted to bring to hospital. He felt a minimum relief when he realised that they, indeed, didn't bring to any hospital. "Does it hurt anywhere? You might have broken some bone." The man said and he shook his head. "I'm Jeff, by the way. Jeff Hardy."

"A-Alex." He whispered and Jeff blinked: he didn't really expect an answer.

"Ok, Alex. My brother has made a noodle soup for you." He said as he gave him the still warm bowl. "You certainly need to eat." Jeff said, taking in the looks of the boy: the black hair looked dirty and damp, his cheek bones were easy to see, the big blue eyes looked scared and tired to death, and he was sure that he looked like an skeleton under the baggy clothes he was wearing. "After you finish you can take a bath if you want to. The bath is right across the hall. And after you can sleep or watch TV or whatever you want to do." Alex nodded, eating the noodle soup rapidly. "Slow down, I bet you haven't eaten anything in condition and you are going to be sick if you keep eating like that." The boy slowed down and Jeff smiled. "I have work to do, but anything, call me and I'll come." The boy nodded, never stopping eating.

Jeff abandoned the room, texted his brother, and went to his personal studio, smiling when he saw his newest sculpture right in the middle of the room. He an artist and even at his young age, he had made quite money along with his older brother, who was quite a famous architect around the state.

Alex had finished his noodle soup, which was incredibly good, and debated whether take a bath or to sleep some more. He finally decided to take a bath. Not wanting to be too noisy he moved around the house, trying to find the brunette man. Guided by the sound of music he arrived to one room from where a strong smells of paint emanated. He knocked and took two steps back, eyes glued on his bare feet.

"Hey." He heard and then looked up, blinking when he saw Jeff with purple paint in his cheek and red one in his forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry about the paint. I'm finishing my last piece." He told him and the one with blue eyes nodded. "What's up?"

"I-I was wondering… could I have a towel?" Alex asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure." Jeff trotted to the laundry room and gave him two towels: a big one and one for his hair. "I left some fresh clothes on the chair in the room, did you see them?" Alex nodded even if he didn't. "That reminds me…" He took a pair of dry boxers and handed them to the boy. "I guess you'll need them." He said and Alex nodded again.

"Thank you." He murmured.

He then headed to the bathroom (after he had pick the clothes from his room) and almost lost his breath when he stepped inside: there were two sinks, a gigantic mirror, a toilet, a bath and a shower. Multiple drawers, closets and other furniture to storage covered on of the walls. There was a dark wood shelf full of hair products: shampoos for curly hair, died hair, hair conditioners with different scents, different die-hair colours, hair rubbers, bandanas, brushes… He took the one that said dry hair and stepped inside the shower, which was another wonder of the bathrooms: it had everything you could imagine.

And when the hot water hit his worn body he cried. He cried like a baby. It had been so long since the last time he had taken a shower that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. He stayed under the water for a really long time, washed his head multiple times until it felt fresh again and it didn't hurt. He scrubbed his body until the skin was red from the friction. Then, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself with the soft, furry towel and clad himself on the fresh clothes he had been given and dried his now long hair and then stared at the reflection of himself the mirror was offering him: he looked nothing like when he had left his home around four months ago. Or maybe it was more. He didn't know what month was now anyway. It's hard to keep a time notion when you in the streets. He only differentiated between day and night.

When he had left home, he had short spiky hair, a healthy pink skin tone and he didn't look like a skeleton like the mirror showed him. Now he had a long, back straight mane that finally looked silky, but still looked sick, his skin was really tanned due the amount of hours he spent outside, running away.

After he had finished staring at himself he went back to the room he had woken up and lied on the bed, where he fell sleep again.

* * *

Matt had arrived and the first thing he did was to change his clothes for a cargo pants a wife beater and then he went to his brother's studio, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Matty! How did the meeting go?" The younger asked.

"As usual. Boring." He said as he turned down the mp3 player. "So, who is he?" He asked, sitting down in a chair. The only chair that wasn't covered with stuff, to be precise.

"Not much. He looked so scared that I didn't want to scare him more. I only know that his name is Alex." He replied.

"Well, it's something. I guess we can always talk about during dinner."

"I don't think so. He's sleeping and he really needs to rest, so I guess we'll have to discuss it tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Ok. Is Punk coming?" The raven-haired man asked.

"Is Jay coming?" Jeff asked back, smirking and Matt made a playful hurt pout.

William Jason Reso was his boyfriend for five years; they met at the University and became best friends instantly. Jay, as he presented himself because he hated his first name, was blond, blue-eyed and Canadian. Handsome, hot, funny, intelligent… To Matt, it was perfection on earth, but then again, for Jay, Matt was perfection on earth. He worked in the high school as a History teacher.

Phillip Jack Brooks, or Punk, as they called him was Jeff's best friend (although for Matt and Jay there was something going on between them). He was a raven-haired man, with dark eyes with arms and chest covered in tattoos and from Chicago. He was straight edge what made him earn the respect of his students. He was the P.E. teacher in the same school as Jay worked.

Every Thursday they would go have dinner with the Hardy, although Jay would come some other days to spend some alone time with the elder one.

"What are you going to make?" Jeff asked as he put some more plaster on the sculpture.

"Fish. It's been quite a long time since the last time we ate some." He replied and Jeff nodded. "I'll leave you alone."

* * *

Meanwhile, in certain room, certain black-haired man was breathing evenly, having a so much needed restful sleep. No nightmares. No coldness. No hard surface under him. No running away. At least not for tonight.

For one night, he was safe. Safe from him. Safe from hell.

* * *

**So, that's it so far. Please tell me what you think, what can be improved... anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was looking through the window at the still pitch-dark mountains: if he trusted his instincts it was about four or five in the morning. He had put his old clothes on and was convincing himself of leaving the house: he didn't want to cause trouble to the brothers; they had done enough taking care of him for a night. After a few more minutes of debate with himself, he went downstairs, trying to be the most silent possible.

He passed the kitchen and then he heard rummaging in it, so he stayed still, trying not to bring attention to his persona. It didn't work when the lights were switched off and a man with short blond hair and sleepy blue eyes stared at him. Alex knew he wasn't either of the brothers.

"A-are you a th-th-thief?" He stuttered, praying to God that he wasn't going to get killed in there.

"Yeah. I'm a thief and I'm only wearing my boxers." The man joked and then smiled. "I'm Jason. Matt's boyfriend." He said, smiling as he poured himself a glass of milk. Delicious, cold, white milk. "You must be the boy they picked up. Alex, right?" He nodded. "And where are you exactly going at… half past three in the morning?"

"T-to…" He couldn't answer: where was he going? He had no idea. "I don't know."

"You are a run away." Jason said and he kind of nodded. "My best friend also ran away." He said languidly. "You shouldn't be going anywhere. You are in a weak state and it's kind of rude to just walk away from someone who bothered to take of you, don't you think?"

"B-but… I don't want to be any problem." He whispered.

"You won't. Just go back to your room and stay there, once you are fully healed decide what you want to do. But I gotta warn you: to know the Hardys is to love them, kid. And I know what I'm talking about." He chuckled and then put some water on his glass. "See you tomorrow. And don't worry, I won't tell them about your little secret." And then Jason disappeared upstairs, he heard the door close softly and he sighed, knowing that the blond man was right: he couldn't just walk away but he couldn't stay either.

He went back to the room he had been put in, changed his clothes again and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

What to do? He didn't want to become a problem, but he had longed to belong to somewhere for really long. Deep inside, he knew he wanted to stay with them, to be part of something. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

"Where were you?" Matt asked groggily when he felt the bed deepen next to him and he hugged Jay, resting his head on his chest.

"I wanted a glass of milk." Jay replied and Matt chuckled. "I met Alex. He wanted to leave." He said and Matt looked at him with his gorgeous big brown eyes. "Don't worry, love, I think I convinced him to stay. At least until tomorrow." The Carolinian smiled and kissed his right nipple.

"Thanks baby. Love you." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep again.

"Love you, too."

Next morning, Jay and Matt woke up by Jeff. "Hey love-birds! Get the fuck up already! It's passed noon!" The younger Hardy yelled.

"Ah swear Ah'm gonna kill 'im someday." Matt growled, his twang, deeper, as every morning after he woke up.

"No you won't. You love him too much to do that." Jason kissed his bare shoulder and Matt yawned. "Morning babe."

"Morning beautiful." The dark-haired one replied, smiling as he turned his head to face him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you love each other, but hurry up." Jeff interrupted them from the other side of the door. "Breakfast is ready."

They were only wearing their boxers so they put old sweat pants and went to the kitchen, were Jeff and Alex were eating silently: Jeff checking something on his phone and Alex was staring at his plate. The older male smiled when he saw him and sat down next to him as Matt sat down next to his brother.

"Morning." He said as he kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Morning." Was the reply.

They were eating in silence: Jeff was still checking something, Matt was sending some e-mails, Jay was admiring his handiwork on Matt's chest and Alex was still with his eyes glued to his dish.

"I-I…" He trailed off when both brothers stared at him, but forced himself to keep going. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay tonight."

"No problem at all." Jeff said, smiling sweetly at him. "So, where are you going now?" He asked.

But before he could answer, they heard the bell ring. Jeff looked through the kitchen window. "It's the police." He said and Matt furrowed when Alex dropped the forks and started to tremble. "Well, I don't know what's going on with you, but you go to the room."

"But…" He tried to object.

"Don't worry. Matty here will handle everything." Jeff said, patting his back and taking him to his room.

"Sexy dominant Matty…" Jay purred and Matt chuckled. "We'll have to play the policeman again." He said as he kept eating.

"Police! Open the door!" They heard.

Matt huffed, opening it wide open, obviously not caring about his semi-nude state as he stared at the three policemen. "Yes agent? What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Have you seen that guy?" The man showed him a picture. "The dogs have led us here." He said in a menacing tone.

"Oh yeah. We found him yesterday, around noon. Gave him some food, he showered and then left. Said he was doing a race or something." He lied, smiling at the agent and giving him the picture. "He had long hair, though."

"Did he mention where was he going?"

"Aiken. He mentioned an aunt of his." He replied smiling.

"Why didn't you alert the police? There are papers and flies all over the town." The agent asked and Matt shrugged.

"Sir, I live here with my brother and we barely go to the town: just to have some meetings about our job and that's all, how am I supposed to know about the flies and papers?" he asked, his hip resting on the doorframe.

"How do you get the food, then, Mr…?"

"Hardy. We go once per week to Charlotte to the supermarket to buy stuff, but we just go there. And in hunting season… we hunt." He replied.

"Do you have a hunting license?"

"Yes sir we do. Do you want me to get it?" He offered.

"No, it's all right, I believe you."

"May I know why are you looking for the kid?" He asked.

"He's father denounced his disappearance around six months ago. We've been tracking him down from his hometown in the coast." At that, Jay and Jeff came down.

"I'm his brother. Jeff Hardy." Jeff said, extending his hands to the agent, who didn't shake it.

"Jason Reso. A… friend of theirs." The blond replied: he didn't say he was Matt's boyfriend for a reason: he knew that people around there didn't accept homosexuality that well. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Matt replied and smiled at him. "Anything else, agent? I have important stuff to do."

"No, thank you very much, Mr. Hardy. Don't forget to call if he comes by another time." The man said.

"Of course." The three agents walked away and Matt closed the door. They moved to the sofa and Jay embraced him.

"What did they want?"

"They were looking for the kid." Matt replied. "Said they were tracking him down from his hometown for the last six months because his father denounced he was missing." He explained and cuddled up to Jason.

"What did you tell him?" Jeff asked as he started to draw traces of his brother and the blond: he loved to draw them; they were so cute together.

"Told them that he stayed with us for lunch and then headed to Aiken. Somehow, they believed it." He said and then stretched, kissing Jason on the lips. "Are you staying for lunch?" He asked.

"Of course." The blond smiled and then Matt went to take a shower. "I think you should talk to him, Jeff." He said and the younger male looked at him.

"What?"

"Alex. I think you should tell him about what Matty said." He said.

"Why don't you do it?"

"One: he is not my guest. Two: You are the one who took care of him. Three: I have a shower to join." He replied and then went to the bathroom where Matt was already showering.

Jeff shook his head and then went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Hey Alex, may I come in?" He asked.

"S-sure." Came the soft reply and Jeff opened the door.

Alex was sitting with on the bed, his back against the headboard, knees propped against his chest and his head on them, staring at the door. Jeff switched the lights on and sat down next to him.

"Police was looking for you." The boy only moved his head in affirmation, not looking at Hardy. "Matt told the you stayed here with us and then left to SC." He explained.

"Why?" He asked in a mumble.

"Look, we know what it's being chased by the police, besides, you are not in the condition to go anywhere right now." He said and patted his food. "The only thing is that while you are staying here you won't be able to go to the town. There's nothing we can do about that. I'm sorry." He said and Alex shook his head.

"I-I… Thank you." He whispered and then smiled shyly at him.

"No problem, man. Anyway, what's your last name? Or full name, for the matter." The one with bicoloured hair asked.

"I'm… Alexander James Bolden." He replied.

"Okay. I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy." The older said and shook his hands with him. "How old are you?"

"18." He whispered. "And you?"

"I'm 22, Matty is 25 and Jay 26." He said. "And my best friend is 21."

"You… You are really young. I-I thought that…"

"That we were older? Yeah, people usually think that when I say Matty is an architect." He said.

"You didn't say he was an architect." Alex mumbled.

"Oh. Well, he is. I'm an artist and Jay a History teacher." He revealed and then patted his head. "So, Matty has some plans to draw, Jay probably has some exams to correct and I need to finish my last sculpture, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"D-do you have books?" He asked, staring at the older man through his eyelashes.

"Books? Well sure. Matty loves to read history books, adventure books and detective books. I prefer sci-fi and magic. Which do you prefer?"

"I like them all."

"That's great. Well, the books are downstairs, in the saloon. You can go there and take them up here if you want to." Alex nodded and Jeff walked out of the room.

Alex stayed for some more minutes in the room, staring blankly ahead: he was glad that the brother had found him _and_ lied to the police. Now, he was sure of it: he didn't want to walk away, he wanted to stay with them for the longest time he could.

He wanted to be part of their family if they let him be.


End file.
